1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of methods and apparatus useful for delivering interactive multimedia content, such as video games, across a network.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, there is a growing demand for systems which allow interactive content, such as video games, to be delivered by downloading to a user device over a network. Further, there is a need to provide the user with a demonstration or trial of the content, in order to encourage the user to purchase and obtain the full version. Traditionally, one or more standalone demonstration version of a video game would be developed, packaged and distributed, separately from the full version. However, providing separate, standalone demonstration versions requires significant additional resources, which is costly and wasteful.
It is now desired to provide an apparatus and method which will address these, or other, limitations of the current art, as will be appreciated from the discussion and description herein.